The Killer ENG
by whatersname
Summary: Damon Salvatore is a professional killer. From his boss, Klaus, he gets new mission - he must kills Elena Gilbert, third-year law student. What has she done? She has begun to look for informations about Klaus', what he didn't like. AU. There will appear another characters from The Vampire Diaries. I'm sorry for all mistakes, I'm not good in English :(.


Ciemne pomieszczenie rozbłysnęło ostrym światłem żarówki. Mężczyzna, który siedział po środku pokoju, przypięty kajdankami do krzesła, zmrużył oczy. Parę sekund później, ciężkie, metalowe drzwi otworzyły się, a do środka wszedł inny mężczyzna. Kiedy znalazł się w środku, zamknął wrota.  
-Zdecydowałeś się już coś powiedzieć? – spytał, podchodząc bliżej.  
Uwięziony otworzył powieki, podniósł głowę i skupił swoje brązowe spojrzenie na przybyłym. Zacisnął usta, co świadczyło o tym, że nie ma zamiaru nic powiedzieć. Salvatore wywrócił oczami i usiadł na stole.  
-Słuchaj, Anderson, to już się robi nudne. Ci z góry zaczynają się niecierpliwić, więc radzę ci zacząć mówić.  
-Nigdy nie zdradzę planów dotyczących Hydry.  
-Oh, no tak. Zawsze idealny agent specjalny Anderson – sarknął niebieskooki. – Ale wiesz co? Wszyscy sypią.  
-Sądzą po twoim wyglądzie, to raczej nie jest prawda.  
Brązowooki wskazał głową na czerwone plamy na ubraniu Damona. Jego biała koszula, krawat, czarne spodnie oraz ciemny i długi płaszcz były pobrudzone krwią.  
-A to – machnął ręką – to co innego. To jak? Powiesz w końcu coś konkretnego?  
Związany pokręcił głową. Drugi wstał ze stołu i z jednej z półek wyciągnął kilka narzędzi, które położył na blacie.  
-Jesteś pewny, że nie chcesz nic mówić? – Brązowooki milczał. – W takim razie nie zostawiasz mi wyboru – mruknął i rozpoczął tortury.  
Pomieszczenie rozbrzmiało od krzyku torturowanego. Na jego ciele pojawiały się kolejne rany. W pewnej chwili niebieskooki przerwał tortury.  
-Zapomniałbym! Mam dla ciebie specjalną przesyłkę – powiedział i zaczął grzebać w kieszeniach płaszcza. – Pamiętasz swojego braciszka? – spytał, obserwując przerażenie na twarzy mężczyzny. Mam złe wieści. Już się z nim nie zobaczysz – dodał, rzucając na kolana Andersona zdjęcia.  
W jego oczach zalśniły łzy. Na fotografiach ujrzał swojego młodszego brata z dziurą w głowie. W tej chwili jeszcze bardziej niż zwykle zapragnął zemścić się na zabójcy. Wykrzyczał mu to w twarz, ale ten tylko zaśmiał się i powrócił do swojego poprzedniego zajęcia. W pewnej chwili zajęcie to przerwał telefon niebieskookiego. Odłożył on trzymany w dłoni sekator i odebrał komórkę.  
-Tak? – warknął.  
-Salvatore – w słuchawce rozległ się męski z angielskim akcentem – przyjdź do mnie. Teraz.  
-Nie mam czasu, jestem zajęty. Sam kazałeś mi się zająć Andersonem, Mikaelson.  
-Wiem, ale teraz każę ci z nim skończyć i przyjść do mnie. Za pięć minut wiedzę cię w moim gabinecie.  
Salvatore wrzucił telefon do płaszcza, wyciągając z niego pistolet. Wycelował w klatkę piersiową agenta, a następnie oddał dwa strzały.

* * *

Naburmuszony Damon wszedł do gabinetu Mikaelsona. Jego szef uśmiechnął się, widząc swojego ulubionego pracownika i przyjaciela jednocześnie. Wskazał mu miejsce naprzeciwko niego i podał mu szklankę z whisky.  
-Zepsułeś mi zabawę – mruknął, upijają trunku. – Mam nadzieję, że to coś ważnego.  
-Nadal chcesz zemścić się na Katherine Pierce?  
-Znalazłeś ją? – Damon pochylił się w stronę Niklausa.  
-Nie, nie znalazłem jej, ale mam coś ciekawszego. Jej siostrę.  
Salvatore zakrztusił się pitym alkoholem. Przez chwilę miał kłopoty z oddychaniem, a jego oczy lekko zalśniły od łez.  
-Katherine ma siostrę? – spytał, nie dowierzając w słowa  
-Też byłem w szoku, gdy się tego dowiedziałem. A wiesz co jest najlepsze? To jej siostra bliźniaczka.  
-Siostra bliźniaczka? – zapytał sam siebie Salvatore, a Klaus pokiwał głową.  
-Pamiętasz jak Victor opowiadał nam o profesorze Jones?  
-Tym od tego wirusa, jak on tam się nazywał… Smok?  
-Dokładnie. Okazało się, że miał on dwie córki. Jednak wiedział, że one nie będę bezpieczne jeśli z nim zostaną, więc zdecydował się je rozdzielić – odpowiedział Mikaelson, grzebiąc w szafce. - Obie trafiły do dwóch różnych rodzin, jednak to Katherine dowiedziała się prawdy o sobie. Chyba nie muszę ci opowiadać jak się wściekła, gdy dowiedziała się, że przez twojego ojca jej ojciec został zamordowany?  
-Tą część opowieści możesz sobie darować. Co z jej siostrą? – Klaus rzucił na biurko teczkę. Damon otworzył ją. – Elena Gilbert – przeczytał, a następnie zaczął przeglądać załączony plik zdjęć. – Ładna. Chcesz ją sprzątnąć by móc znaleźć Katherine?  
-To też – odpowiedział, dolewając sobie alkoholu. – Elena studiuje prawo. Ostatnio zaczęła węszyć wśród starych zabójstw. Naszych zabójstw. Zaczyna się domyślać, że jest to robota jednej grupy i zaczyna szperać coraz dalej. Jednak musisz uważać, Elena odkąd została porwana stała się nieufna względem innych. Po prostu zdobądź jej zaufanie i zabij ją. To jak?  
-Biorę to – odparł Salvatore, kładąc plik dokumentów na blat.  
-Cieszę się. – Klaus schował dane Eleny, po czym wyciągnął inne dokumenty. – Twoje dane na to zadanie. Nazywasz się Damien Savior i studiujesz prawo na trzecim roku na Uniwersytecie Columbii. Tutaj – popukał palcem w akta – masz więcej informacji. Przyswój je sobie. Zaczynasz w najbliższy poniedziałek. – Damon wstał, wziął rzeczy i skierował się do wyjścia. – Salvatore? – Mężczyzna obrócił się i spojrzał na Niklausa. – Powodzenia.  
-Dzięki.

* * *

Elena obróciła się gwałtownie, słysząc trzask zamykanych drzwi. Odkąd wróciła do domu po porwaniu minęło już ponad pięć lat, ale ona wciąż miała wrażenie, że wydarzyło się to wczoraj.  
-Elena, spokojnie – zawołała Caroline, obejmując ramieniem szatynkę. – Wszystko jest w porządku. Nic ci nie grozi – dodała, posyłając jej uśmiech.  
-Wiem, przepraszam – odpowiedziała, nerwowo przeczesując włosy palcami. – Po prostu…  
-Eleno, rozumiemy cię, nie musisz się tłumaczyć – dopowiedziała Bonnie, a Matt zgodził się z nią.  
-No, to za przedłużony weekend – zawołała Elena, unosząc szklankę z drinkiem.  
-Za przedłużony weekend – zawtórowali szatynce jej przyjaciele, podnosząc swoje napoje.  
Elena napiła się i uśmiechnęła się do bliskich jej osób. Cieszyła się, że ma przy sobie takich ludzi jak Caroline, Bonnie, Matt i Tyler. Jednak mimo ich obecności, studentka czuła, że niedługo jej życie ulegnie zmianie.


End file.
